


Give and Take

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Conjured Anal Sex, Ghost Appendages, M/M, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always around this time of the month that Papyrus has to swallow his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't particularly know too much about this AU, I might not have a full grasp on the characterizations. That being said, I had a request for masturbation and/or sex for Underfell Sans/Papyrus, and loving this pairing in general, I did my best. Apparently Papyrus isn't very nice, so I just went with that.

The creaking down the hallway didn't bother Sans as he stroked himself on the floor. His shirt was bunched into his mouth as he panted and drooled, unable to fully block out his sinful noises. His fangs sunk deeper into the fabric as his cock throbbed for release. "Papyrus," he got out, eyes starting to close until his door was kicked open.

Sharp eyes bore down at him, "I made spaghetti. Come eat it." Papyrus tilted his head without waiting long for an answer, scoffing, "You heard me, Sans, now get your lazy ass downstairs, and eat my labor." He moved in front of the frozen skeleton. "I'll kick your ribs in if you don't answer me, I swear-"

"Get out of here!" Sans got out when his shirt fell from his mouth to the floor. "It's obvious I'm busy as hell." He got knocked onto his back from a flying foot. It didn't breaks anything, but it clearly had anger behind it. "Bro!"

"I won't leave you to tend to this yourself. You'll attract unwanted attention with these hormones." Papyrus undid his scarf, letting it fall onto the shirt. 

Sans' eyes widened as he saw his brother's ribcage from under the soon stripped off shirt, "You're serious? Do you ever actually enjoy this?"

Papyrus paused a moment to shove his boot down a bit harder, "I do, in some respects. Would rather not have to see your drooling face, but I'll live."

Laughing softly at what could've been a pun, Sans found himself without a force keeping him down, until he saw Papyrus' shorts drop down between his spread legs. "Hey, bro, are you at least going to kiss me?" He flashed his fangs in a grin, before finding a tongue shoved into his mouth.

Their tongues ran together slowly, making Sans whimper when they broke apart. Papyrus was laying down on top of him, lanky body unable to hide his own conjured cock. Sans found the tongue running along his face before it ran down his neck. 

"There, now you're complete," snorted Papyrus, getting up onto his knees to position himself over the erection. 

"Wait!" Sans blurted, getting a look that made him gulp. "Can I... lick your tailbone?"

Papyrus moved around to get onto all fours, "Make it worth it, Sans. I know how you weasel your way out of hard work."

Sans moved to crawl behind Papyrus in the same position, licking his teeth before dragging his tongue along the tailbone. He let it snake back at forth until a guttural noise got him to start moving it more creatively. He even nipped at it, earning a gasp that belonged to someone much too sweet to be this Papyrus. "Damn," he breathed.

The gloves made a scratching noise as they dragged across the floor. "That's not my tailbone anymore!" Warned Papyrus, eyes fluttering as the tongue ran up his spine until Sans was positioned at what would be his entrance. "You sit your ass down. The Great Papyrus is a top!"

The chubby skeleton laid back down, grumbling until he got to see Papyrus turning around to watch him as he took a seat. There was a slight sheen of whatever Sans pushed his cock into, making Papyrus give off a noise of delight. 

The lanky brother reached up to grab onto a low hanging broken bar across the room. Clinging to it the best he could with gloves on, he bounced over the fat erection like it were his birthright. "Come on, Sans, you wanted this."

"So tell me what to do," Sans growled through his sharp teeth, drooling at the arching body he watched. "I'd do anything." He grasped the cock bouncing with gravity, making Papyrus even more vocal. "Is this good, bro?"

"It's fine," Payrus panted, trying to ignore who he was doing this to out of some twist of pride, and forced down feelings. "Oh, you're so big," he blurted, eyes rolling back. His knees cracked as he moved himself up and down at a faster pace. 

Sans blushed deeply at the drool coming down across their ribs, eyes darting up to see his brother coming undone. "Feel good, baby?" He tried again, rarely getting to see so much positivity radiating from the grouch.

The tongue came out when Papyrus started feeling his conjured prostate getting smacked at, "Sans! You... You..." His head fell back as he arms gave out, making him vulnerable and heaving on his back. His lanky legs were dragged up by Sans' arms slowly, as if giving Papyrus time to bitch him out. "Fuck me," he whined, avoiding eyes to pretend it wasn't obvious how horny and exposed his body had become.

Shoving back in, they gave a mutual groan, which was amplified by Papyrus when Sans was finally able to grind in deep. The cock gave no mercy as it throbbed, making them both vocal. 

"You're going to rip your legs out of their sockets," weakly laughed Sans as he noticed the knees were to the floor in such an impossible angle.

"Are you challenging me?" Got out the taller skeleton, eyes going out of focus as he felt his orgasm coming on. He couldn't add anything more, as suddenly he was getting ground down into until he burst.

Sans moaned as he watched the spray of cum burst up through the ribcage that seemed to try to be heaving. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he grunted as he did his best to keep thrusting.

Papyrus gave off a disgusted noise as cum filled his translucent entrance to the brim. The cock pulled out to leave him dealing with cum getting between his hip bones. 

He began to get up, not allowing Sans the ability to cuddle on his chest. "You have to eat the spaghetti that I made for you. Otherwise I'll really kick your ass." He used his scarf to wipe through his bones. Turning away from Sans' amused staring, hands tightening around the scarf, he gritted out in embarrassment, "You heard me."

"I did," sighed Sans, watching the clothes return to made the taller skeleton look like he had a nicer figure. He whistled as he got up and watched the backside walk away, only earning a slamming of his door. "Tough crowd," he laughed to himself, wiping his face from tears of someone who grew closer to giving up.


End file.
